Red's Empress
by Soranryu
Summary: Another one of my fantasies, so it's AkashiXFlame(OC). Please give it love and not hate. Reviews are welcomed and hate messages will be ignored. I do not own any of the characters except for my OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings, Minna-san! Presenting to you my new story, Red's Empress! I think the title is a pretty obvious giveaway about the plot...but I still hope you all will enjoy it! This is in Flame's POV. Disclaimers: Kuroko no Basket and all the characters do not belong to me, except for Flame. -Soranryu_

* * *

Taking a stroll through the busy school grounds, I looked around absentmindedly. It's that time of the year again, when the school clubs set up stalls to recruit freshmen. Well, none of the clubs really interest me, so I'm in none of them despite being a second-year student. I mean, the schoolwork's bad enough, so I don't think I really want to have to commit to something else. This is Rakuzan Highschool after all, the prestigious school in Kyoto with a super strong basketball club.

It was tough getting in; I barely passed the entrance examinations. If that's so, then why did I even come here…? Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore, I guess. Just as I passed by the basketball club's stall, someone called out to me, "Flame-chan, come accompany us for a while!" I turned to see two of the basketball members, Hayama Kotaro and Mibuchi Reo, waving me over. These two are known as the "Uncrowned kings" in the basketball world, and they're my classmates and good friends as well.

"Sup, how's the recruiting?" I asked casually, accepting the cup of drink they handed me. "It's going well; we've got plenty of applications!" Kotaro replied happily, showing me the thick stack of applications. "Well, our basketball club is one of the best in Japan, of course many would want to join!" Reo added in proudly. Just then, someone came forward, "I would like to apply for the basketball club."

We turned to see a redheaded freshman, and we were shocked. "You're…Akashi Seijuro, captain of the Teiko Middle School's basketball team and the Generation of Miracles!" Reo exclaimed, and he quickly handed a form to him. The other basketball members were already gathering around him, in awe at seeing him in person. _Seijuro…_ his name flitted through my mind as I stared at him in disbelief. Even though we broke off contact when I graduated from Teiko last year… _I knew you would come here, for the basketball team…_

Kotaro suddenly nudged me, breaking my train of thoughts, "Oh yeah, if I remembered correctly, you were also from Teiko right, Flame-chan? Do you guys know each other?" I glanced at the redhead, wanting to know what his answer is. "No, I do not know her," he replied coldly. I felt my heart broke into pieces, but I played along, "Well…I have heard of him, but that's all." "Aww, too bad then," Kotaro sighed in disappointment.

 _So you have totally pushed me away from your life, huh, Seijuro. Even though…_ I quickly stopped that thought, shaking my head to get rid of it. Looking at him again, our eyes met and I saw something flicker in those mismatched eyes of his, but he turned and left so quickly I thought it was my imagination. "Flame-chan, I know he's handsome, but please come back to earth," Reo's joke snapped me out of my daze and I shot him a glare.

"Well, I was asking if you want to join us for dinner once this is over," he asked, both hands in front of him in mock surrender. I nodded and started to leave, heading for the rooftop. Opening the door, I gave a sigh of relief at the peaceful atmosphere up here compared to the ground floor. Spotting the familiar figure leaning against the railing, I greeted him with a smile, "Sorry for the intrusion, Mayuzumi-senpai."

He looked up from his novel before returning to it. I paid no mind to his lack of response and lay down beside him, using my bag as a pillow. When I first came up to the roof, Mayuzumi was already here, reading his novel as always. I then learned that the roof was his favourite spot, and asked him if he would share it with me. He told me he didn't care, so I always come up here to do homework or nap when I have free periods.

I felt eyes on me and I looked up to him, "Something the matter, senpai?" He said nothing at first, but then spoke, "Why is it that you can notice me?" I blinked at his question, before smiling up at the sky, "Because you're like Tetsuya, with your lack of presence. I'm used to it, so it doesn't work on me." Mayuzumi is the only one who knows about my involvement with the Generation of Miracles because I told him about it when I first enrolled.

He didn't really bother to listen, but he remembered. I trust him to keep quiet about it because I know he wouldn't bother to tell, not like anyone would notice him in the first place. Ever since then, we shared a quiet companionship, enjoying each other's company when we happen to meet at the rooftop. Hearing my words, he focused back on his novel again. I set an alarm on my phone and prepared to take a nap before meeting Reo and the rest.

"A girl must be more self-conscious, you know," he spoke again, surprising me. I then chuckled at his words, "Nah, I don't really care. Besides, there's no one else up here to care anyway. Well then, goodnight." With that, I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, letting sleep take me.

* * *

 _Right...so how's the first chapter for all of you? Makes you wanna stay and read on, I hope! -Soranryu_


	2. Chapter 2

_2nd chapter here! It's both in 3rd person POV, but it's a two-part chapter, so the 1st part is more towards Mayuzumi's POV and the 2nd part is more towards Akashi's POV. Enjoy! -Soranryu_

* * *

Mayuzumi closed his book to take a short break from reading. Looking at the girl sleeping peacefully next to him, he gave a sigh. Even if there would not be anyone up here aside from him, she still shouldn't be so careless. She is but a girl, after all. Thinking up to here, he took off his blazer and covered her with it gently.

Leaning his head against the railing, he thought back to the time when she told him about the Generation of Miracles. He himself is a basketball player, so that term wasn't foreign to him. He did notice the phantom sixth man that not many people knew, and wondered if he, too, could do that. Well, he did meet the "lack of presence" criteria, so all that's left was to learn misdirection. Oh well, he'll think about it.

But still, it was a nice feeling to be noticed by someone not annoying. Mayuzumi admitted that he is a very anti-social man, but he didn't mind that it was Flame who can notice him. She's a nice person to get along with, knowing how to appreciate peace with him, unlike some others who tend to be immature and seek attention. She is also very sweet, always bringing food up for him because she knows he doesn't bother.

Touched by her sincerity, Mayuzumi doesn't mind sharing the space with her, and sometimes help her with any work she's struggling. He also found out that she is rather tomboyish and tends to act like a guy instead, but inside she's actually very vulnerable and sensitive. There used to be once or twice she came to the roof to cry out her fears and stress. Obviously, he didn't know what to do, but she told him that she just needed a listening ear. And so, he just listened on.

Just like that, a sort of friendship was formed between them, the only one that Mayuzumi accepted. He only sees her as a sister though, because he doesn't care about romance, despite the light novels he tends to read. Oh well, that's enough thinking for now, time to get back to his novel.

* * *

As expected, she did enrol into Rakuzan. _My words are absolute, after all,_ Akashi mused, his heterochromatic eyes following Flame as she went up to the roof. Even though she cut off contact with them after she graduated, Akashi had already expected her to go into Rakuzan. She knew as well as him that Rakuzan has a strong basketball team, and that he would enrol into Rakuzan after he graduates from Teiko. Even if she denies it, Akashi very well knew that she came here for him.

 _"_ _We made that promise. I'm just surprised that you would follow it through,"_ the real Akashi stated lightly, with a hint of mockery. _"Nonsense. I came here for the basketball team; she's nothing to me,"_ he replied sharply. He was the alter-ego created when the real Akashi was subjected to harsh, stressful environment by his father to ensure that he gets and remains at the top in whatever that he do. However, he was only able to take over the body when his leadership was threatened by his Generation of Miracles.

Now that he got the opportunity to take control, obviously he wouldn't give it up so easily. Besides, the original can't match up to him at all. _"You know that's not true,"_ the real Akashi said again, this time chuckling lightly. Whether it is to his denial or that the real Akashi can take back control, the alter-ego didn't know, but he doesn't care, so he just ignore the real Akashi.

 _"_ _Ne, Seijuro, which highschool do you think I should go? I'm struggling to choose one…" Flame asked, staring up at the darkening sky as she walked beside him. "Rakuzan," he answered shortly. Hearing his quick answer, she asked in surprise, "Why? Besides, Rakuzan is a prestigious school, I doubt I can get in." "Because," he replied, stopping in his tracks and causing her to stop as well, "their basketball team is excellent._

 _"_ _Oh yeah, their basketball team is renowned," she agreed, "but that still doesn't say why I should go there." Shaking his head at her slowness, he stepped closer and knocked her lightly on the head, "I plan to go there, and I want to see you. So promise me you would go to Rakuzan." "But-" Flame started, but he cut her words off with a kiss, "No buts. I know you can get in, for my sake. That's why, when you go there, wait for me, okay?" When he put it like that, she can't refuse anymore._

Wait, why was he remembering this right now? He did witness the real Akashi's life, but this has nothing to do with him. He doesn't love the girl as the real Akashi does, does he? When the real Akashi was still in control, he did have feelings for her, but those feelings were not his, they were the real Akashi's, right? Shaking away his doubts, the alter-ego said firmly to himself, "That's right, she's nothing to me."

* * *

 _I know this chapter isn't long, but I promise that the later chapters are longer. -Soranryu_


	3. Chapter 3

_This 3rd chapter s longer than the previous one, as promised! We don't see Rakuzan often, so these out-of-school scenes were out from my imagination, and hopefully they weren't too far-fetched. Enjoy! -Soranryu_

* * *

Blinking my eyes awake, I quickly checked the time. "I actually woke up earlier…" I muttered to myself as I sat up. "Senpai, thanks for your blazer," I said, returning the blazer back to Mayuzumi. He nodded as he took it back, and I said a quick "bye" before leaving. Since I'm early, I'll just head down to the basketball team's stall and help them pack up.

"Flame-chan, you're early!" Reo smiled as he folded a chair. "Yeah. Do you guys need help?" I asked, already putting my bag down beside theirs. "Nah, no need! We have plenty of strong hands to help with the packing. Just give us a few minutes!" Kotaro grinned. I nodded and waited for them, and then followed them back to the clubroom before they were dismissed. "Well, let's go before Eikichi finishes on his own," Reo urged, and we quickly headed off for dinner.

Reaching the ramen stall, we found our friend easily. Nebuya Eikichi, a second year as well as a member of the basketball team, was eating happily at his seat. As we neared, it was no longer surprising to see the small pile of dishes empty dishes beside him. That's how much he usually eats, and it's worse before a match. "Hey, you guys are here! Sorry I started first, come and take a seat!" Eikichi spoke while eating, causing Reo to hit him on the head, "Don't speak while you are eating; it's disgusting!"

Used to the commotion, Kotaro and I just flipped open the menu and ordered what we want, helping Reo order as well because he's too busy scolding Eikichi. "You know, Flame-chan, why don't you join the basketball club as our manager? You hang out with us more than enough to qualify for that," Kotaro asked while we were waiting. "What?" I focused back on his face, surprised at his suggestion.

"I'm serious, even Coach was asking about you sometimes during practices," he continued. "Even the coach?!" that really got me jaw-dropped. I've seen the basketball coach sometimes when I visit these three guys, and I could tell that he's quite a cold person, yet- "It's true, Flame-chan," Reo cut in before returning to scolding Eikichi.

"Well? You up for it?" Kotaro asked again. Just then, our food arrived, putting our conversation on hold. A little while into eating, I picked up from where we left off, "I don't know if I have the skills to be. I mean, being manager means I have to gather data and everything, isn't it? I don't have the skills or brains to do that." Eikichi laughed at my words, "You thought too much, Flame-chan! We can get the data ourselves, all you have to do is look after us!"

I went silent again, before speaking again, "You guys know I can't cook, right?" This time, a hand landed on my head in a soft pat, "No worries, Flame-chan, leave the cooking to me!" I turned to see Reo and he continued, "Really, all you have to do is to help us refill our bottles sometimes and help clean up. Just be there and cheer us on, that's all." "Aww, come on, Flame-chan! Just join us! We won't let the other members bully you! I promise!" Kotaro whined, trying really hard to persuade me.

Thinking for a few more minutes, I eventually agreed. If they meant what they say and that I wouldn't have to do much, then I could probably do my schoolwork during their training. Also, since…Seijuro is joining the team as well, I can get to see him…I quickly shook these thoughts out of my head and continued eating. "Alright then, come join us for practice tomorrow!" Kotaro grinned happily.

* * *

As promised, I turned up the next day during their training. "Flame-chan, over here!" Reo called me over to the bench he, Kotaro and Eikichi were using. Ignoring the glances thrown at me, I walked swiftly to them and sat down. Noticing the stares directed to me, Reo glared at the other members, "It's not good to stare at a lady, boys." They quickly looked away and went back to their training.

I sighed, "Thanks, Reo. It's not even the first time I've come here, they don't have to stare every time." Reo just gave me a sympathetic smile and pat my shoulder. "Everyone, gather around; I have some announcements to make," the coach called out, his serious voice ringing throughout the gym. We all did what we were told and assembled in front of him.

Seeing Seijuro beside the coach, I quickly looked down, not wanting to see his cold eyes. "Today, the first year students have arrived, so I will leave the introductions to you seniors," the coach began, "Also, we have a new manager, so please be nice to Flame. Last but not least, I am appointing Akashi Seijuro as the new captain of our team. That is all."

There were protests following the coach's words, "Akashi as captain? He is only a first year; it's not fair!" However, they were silenced by the coach's glare, "I trust his judgement as the captain of the Generation of Miracles. If he can lead such a talented group to victory, he is more than qualified to lead Rakuzan. Anything else?"

"Yes," I said, stepping forward, "If Se-Akashi is going to be captain, then I will not take up the position of Rakuzan's manager." "Flame-chan, why? You said you will do it!" Kotaro asked as he grabbed my shoulder. "Gomen, Kotaro, Reo, Eikichi," I apologised, taking his hand off my shoulder, "He doesn't need a useless manager. In Teiko, his manager was an intelligence expert who could predict her opponents' movements and growth. Compared to her, I'm nothing. Akashi has no use for a talentless person. Besides, there's still Higuchi-san."

With that said, I brushed past Seijuro and the coach as I headed for the exit. That's right, I'm useless. _If I wasn't, I could have prevented his change. If I wasn't, he wouldn't have kicked me out of his life,_ were the thoughts that have mocked me ever since Akashi took over the body. Ever since I was with him, I knew there was another personality within him, one that was far more ruthless than his real self. Because both are Akashi Seijuro, I named his alter-ego "Akashi", since the real one is "Seijuro" to me.

I have always thought that Seijuro could keep Akashi at bay, but I was proved wrong when Murasakibara Atsushi, the center of Teiko, challenged Seijuro's authority one day. That was when I realised that the Generation of Miracles is doubting Seijuro's leadership. Seijuro knew that as well, so he accepted Atsushi's challenge. Atsushi soon got the upper hand, with his developing ability. However, that was what triggered Akashi's awakening and with that, the alter-ego took over for good, in turn locking Seijuro up within his mind.

Ever since then, Akashi Seijuro walked out of my life.

* * *

 _I forgot to mention this is another 2-part chapter, but it's both in Flame's POV. Don't get confused! -Soranryu_


	4. Chapter 4

_Right...this is a long one. So Flame was planning to leave. Normally, the alte-ego would let her, but... -Soranryu_

* * *

Akashi looked on coldly as Flame walked past him with her head bowed. He even saw tears at the corner of her eyes. Well, she has always been soft-hearted, that's why she is useless. _"Don't go, Flame, I need you…"_ the real Akashi whispered heartbrokenly as he watched her go. _"Save your breath; she can't hear you. I am in charge now,"_ he sneered at the display of weakness from the real Akashi.

"If I wasn't useless, I wouldn't have lost Akashi or Seijuro…" _What?_ However, hearing her almost inaudible whisper, Akashi reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. Turning, she looked at him in surprise, her tear-filled eyes meeting his. "You can stay. What is a big team going to do without another manager? Even if there are many out there who are willing, they will only hold the team back," the words came out of his mouth before he could stop. _What am I saying?_

"That's great, Flame-chan," the tall feminine male, Mibuchi Reo, if he remembers correctly, came forward and brought Flame into his embrace. He must have seen her tears as well. One look and Akashi knew that Reo has a motherly instinct, so no surprise that he would mother the girl. He also knew that Flame won't accept the embrace, and as expected, she pushed the tall male away and wiped away her tears forcefully before giving everyone a bow, "I look forward to work with you guys. Please take care of me."

With that, the coach clapped his hands and instructed everyone to start practice. However, the others did not look happy and Akashi sighed. Some people just do not know how to submit unless they were punished. "Before we start, Coach, let me have a match with all those upset about me being captain," he spoke, passing his bag to Flame, who took it silently. "Do what you want," the coach said as he walked away to take a seat.

"Ha! You against all of us? So what if you are part of that Generation, you can't win against so many of us," the seniors mocked, cracking their knuckles. "Baka," Flame muttered softly, causing Akashi to smirk. Without saying anything, he took a ball and got into an attacking position. "Start!" once the cue was out of Flame's mouth, Akashi sprang into action. With his ridiculously fast pacing, the second and third years were soon on the floor and him scoring easily.

After that, the three that are Flame's friends – Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi, stepped forward, "Hey, don't forget about us!" But still, even though these three were the strongest players of the current team, Akashi still got past them with little effort. Retrieving the ball, Akashi turned to see Flame helping them up. "Akashi is really awesome, isn't he?" she was saying with a soft smile to which the three agreed.

At her words, his heart thumped and he looked at her. Sensing his eyes on her, Flame turned and gave him a smile. Then it struck him, it wasn't the real Akashi she was talking about, it was him, the alter-ego, she was praising. She didn't tell her friends about her involvement with the Generation of Miracles, so she couldn't call Akashi by his first name. But…she only addresses the real Akashi "Seijuro", not him, so "Akashi" is him. So then…she finds him awesome as well?

Pushing those redundant thoughts aside, he spoke calmly, "Are there any other objections?" When there was no answer, he clapped his hands twice, "If there's nothing, then we shall start. Second years, please do the briefing for the first years before we begin the trials for first, second and third strings players for the first years. Flame, come with me for a while."

With his instructions given, he turned and headed out of the gym. It should be quieter outside. "What is it, Akashi?" Flame asked as she followed him outside. He led her away from the corridor and behind a huge tree before stopping under the shade it provided. "Not going to call me "Seijuro"?" he asked, slightly smirking. She looked taken aback by the question, but then shook her head, "Why should I call you that?"

He said nothing, so she continued, "You aren't Seijuro." "What do you know?" he asked, his voice flat. She gave him a rueful smile, "I've always known there are two of you, even though Seijuro didn't tell me. I can sense you within him and initially I was scared of you, but as time goes by, I came to accept you. Because without you, Seijuro probably would have broken down long time ago. Since Seijuro doesn't talk to me about you, I thought he could handle you.

"Apparently, I was wrong," she paused as a strong breeze blew by and coaxed her black locks into a dance. The leaves rustled and some started to fall off their branches. Staring up at the tree as she reached out her hand, she continued, "When you took over and defeated Atsushi, I knew Seijuro has finally succumbed to the stress. I was upset and angry at myself because I have failed as his girlfriend, failed to help him, even for a bit.

"I also knew that I have lost Seijuro because there was no way you would return control to him. I thought that, at the very least, even if it's you, I could still stand by you, but I was wrong about that as well. I soon saw my mistake this time, because it's so obvious you do not need useless people. Neither do the rest of them. All of you have gotten so strong, there was nowhere for me to exist anymore.

"That was when I finally felt that…" a fallen leave had landed on her hand, "I've lost both you and Seijuro." Another breeze came and blew that leave away, as if emphasising her words. She tried to catch the leave, but the breeze kept blowing it higher and higher, "Just like that, you two were soon out of my reach. So in the end, I have to break off from you guys."

Listening to her, Akashi suddenly felt like a jerk. He then argued with himself that it was necessary, but he couldn't help saying, "I didn't say to break up." She looked back at him, her tears gathering in her eyes again, "You didn't, but you pushed me away. Isn't that more than enough to tell me to leave? But I just have to come here because of my promise to Seijuro. I'm dumb, aren't I, even though I knew Akashi wouldn't acknowledge me anymore…Damn it, why won't these tears stop?!"

She quickly covered her face with her hands and turned away from him, not wanting him to see her tears. Not knowing what to do, Akashi just stood there and watched her cry. _"Go ahead and hold her. Stop denying yourself and your feelings,"_ the real Akashi urged gently. He shook his head mentally, _"No, she'll become a weakness." "She won't. You and I both know she won't, never was,"_ the real Akashi said firmly, his voice leaving no room for arguments.

For once, Akashi actually believed his other self and did what he was told. When it was said bluntly by the real Akashi, it was like a slap in his face. He knew those feelings were his as well, and he knew he was denying them, because of his damn pride. Heck, she was one reason why he wanted to take control of the body as well, so that he could feel her in his arms, and not just watch from within the real Akashi's mind.

Finally accepting his feelings, he slowly approached and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Flame. "What are you doing, Akashi?" she asked without lifting her head from her hands, "You better not be toying with me. Don't make me hate you." Hearing that suspicion in her voice, he merely smiled, not offended at all. Well, toying people wasn't new to him; he did before back in Teiko, and even while on business meetings with his father, those clients that tried to be funny were not spared either.

This time, however, he was serious, "I am not toying with you, Flame. I did not break up with you, so do not think you can escape from me." Akashi then released her only to gently pry her hands away from her face. She tried to resist him, but she was no match for his strength. Wiping away her tears, he said softly, "That is enough crying; you have nothing to cry about anymore."

She nodded and it took some time, but she finally managed to stop her tears. Without warning, she turned and hugged him tight, burying her face into his chest. "…" he opened his mouth, but the words he wanted to say refused to get out. "Akashi…?" Flame seemed to sense his actions and looked up at him. For the first time, he wasn't able to maintain eye contact and he looked away, "…I'm sorry."

Hearing his awkward apology, she leant back into him, "It is okay. You are willing to have me back, that's all that matters." Akashi was glad that she understood how hard it is for him to apologise, and didn't press him to say it louder or clearer, instead accepting it wholeheartedly. Silence ensued as they remained under the tree, enjoying each other's company after such a long time.

"Flame…chan?" Reo's voice reached their ears and Flame quickly moved away from him. However, he was a step ahead and locked an arm around her. "Reo-nee, have you found them?" Kotaro showed up as well, before looking at them in surprise, "Awesome, Reo-nee! You were right!" "Reo, Kotaro…" Flame started, but Reo shook his head. "No need to explain, girl!" he smiled reassuringly, "We guessed you were involved with the Teiko team because otherwise, you wouldn't know so much about basketball for a non-player. I just put the rest together after seeing your reactions to Sei-chan here from yesterday onwards."

"You are quite smart then," Akashi remarked, impressed. He wasn't bothered by the nickname Reo had given him either. "Well, I don't intend to hide this, so it's fine. Let's return; we have the trials to conduct," he then stated and started to head back, his fingers interlocking with Flame. "Hehe, now no one will dare bully Flame-chan anymore!" Kotaro exclaimed happily. "Huh?" Flame questioned, not understanding, "Who wants to bully me?"

The three boys sighed simultaneously; Flame is really naïve sometimes. Knocking her gently on the head, Akashi explained with a hint of anger, "Those seniors were planning to take advantage of you being manager. They will make you run all the chores for them." He didn't have to guess, he just knows, because he is never wrong.

"I see…" she said as she rubbed the spot where he knocked, "But Akashi, why do you like to do the same thing as Seijuro?!" At her whine, he smirked, "We are born from the same mind; it is inevitable to have similarities." She huffed, before clinging to his arm, "Are you going to supervise the trials?" He nodded, "I will be choosing the members myself." Then, turning to Reo and Kotaro, he told them, "The two of you, and Eikichi, will be the starters with me." The other two looked surprised before accepting the news happily.

When Eikichi heard the news, he was fired up and quickly dragged Reo and Kotaro to practice with him. Akashi quickly started the trails, not wanting to waste any more time. With his Emperor Eye, he soon picked out the members for the second string and third string, but he was still missing a "sixth man" for the first string. "That's all there is to the trails, practice will be as normal to what you guys have been doing before I draw up the new training regimen," he announced and quickly started training.

Akashi walked back to where Flame was sitting as he thought about the missing "sixth man". Maybe he would try searching from outside the club, or wait for someone to develop further. "Mayuzumi-senpai, you came!" Flame's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see her running towards the exit.

At first, he thought there wasn't anyone, but thanks to Flame and his Emperor eye, he managed to see the pale-haired male strolling into the gym. "Guys, let me introduce you guys!" Flame called them happily as she dragged the male with her. He looked annoyed but followed her nonetheless. Narrowing his eyes at their hands, Akashi slung an arm around Flame when she reached them, "Who is this?"

Not noticing anything, Flame did the introductions. When she finished, the other three were shocked. "You were on the team? We didn't notice you at all!" Eikichi exclaimed, the other two agreeing. Flame laughed at that, "That's because Senpai has a very low presence! Akashi, doesn't he remind you of someone?"

He nodded to her question before turning back to Mayuzumi, "Show me a few shots; I want to see your skills." Mayuzumi narrowed his eyes, probably annoyed getting ordered by a junior, but he put down his bag and took a basketball. As Akashi instructed, he shot a few times. "What do you think?" Flame asked as she watched her sempai shoot. Eikichi and the others had already lost interest and went back to practising.

"He has higher stats than Tetsuya," Akashi replied, his Emperor Eye tracking the older male's movements. "Alright then! I'll ask him to join us more frequently during practice!" Flame grinned and stood up. However, Akashi stopped her, "I will talk to him myself. If you talk to him, he will just agree even if he doesn't want to."

* * *

 _Well. I hope Akashi wasn't too OOC; I tried to keep him in character. Do continue on to the next chapter! -Soranryu_


	5. Chapter 5

_5th chapter in the house! This is in Flame's POV and as usual, you can tell that my OC is not the damsel-in-distress kind. -Soranryu_

* * *

"Okay," I agreed, leaning against Akashi. I can't believe Akashi acknowledged me! It was unexpected, but when he placed his arm around me, I knew it was real. After a while, I stared up at him, "Ne, Akashi, don't you need to go practice as well?" "No, I have to write up the training regimen first. I need a table," he replied before getting up. I stood up as well and pushed him back down on the bench, "You sit; I'll get the table."

Without waiting for him to refuse, I grabbed the nearest table and carried it over with ease. When I returned, Akashi had his pen out already and was writing away. "Here you go," I placed the table gently down in front of him, to which nodded thanks and went back to writing. Just then, one of the other seniors beckoned me over, "Hey, do you mind helping us refill our bottles?"

I nodded, "Sure, pass them over." They grinned and pointed to…an entire carton of bottles. Swallowing down my complaints, I carried the carton towards the water cooler at the other end of the gym. It took some time to fill up all the bottles, but I was done with them. Placing the last bottle into the carton, I bent down to carry the carton, only to realise I couldn't. I could before because the bottles were empty, but now with them full, it's way too heavy.

Gathering my strength, I tried again and managed to lift the carton up. However, when I took my first step, a sharp pain shot through my right hip and down my leg, causing me to collapse. Straining myself, I held onto the carton before gently putting it down on the ground. My old injury is acting up again, maybe because I've been over-using my legs recently.

Once the pain subsided into a dull ache, I tried again, only to fail. I faintly heard chuckling from the seniors, but I ignored them and tried again. They wanted to see me fail and make fun of me, but I will prove to them wrong. I looked towards Akashi to see him already looking at me, and he nodded, _Go and prove what you need to prove._

Good. Looking towards my four friends, they, too, gave me the same message. That is what I wanted. Right now, I don't need their help, because that will let the others look down on me even more. With that thought, I summoned my strength and carried the carton, standing up slowly to deal with the pain, before walking over to the others.

"Here you go, all refilled!" I put on a smile and placed the carton gently on the floor in front of them. Ignoring their shocked faces, I turned away from them and walked back to Akashi and the rest. "Flame-chan, are you alright?" Reo asked, concern written all over his face. Sitting down heavily on the bench, I assured them that I was alright. Obviously, they didn't buy that.

Eikichi looked towards the seniors with hostile eyes, "They should get a good taste of my fist for that." "Flame-chan, you should see a doctor," Kotaro suggested, to which I shook my head. "It's no use. There were no fractures on the bone, so even the doctors can't do anything," I explained, "It's probably my muscles and nerves that suffered the after-effects."

Reo then placed his arms on his hips, "If that's so, then you probably forgot to do the massaging, didn't you? And recently, you've been running about helping people with their work! It's no wonder your injury acted up again!" Hearing his words, I rubbed my neck sheepishly. I guessed it's my fault as well, for not taking care of myself.

Just then, Akashi leant over and placed a hand on my hip before kneading gently, easing the pain. "Akashi…?" I asked tentatively. He hasn't spoken from just now, and I'm a little wary of what he would do. This is Akashi, after all, the more ruthless one. I wouldn't want to make him angry. He hummed in response, not stopping his movement. "Are you angry?" I asked again, relieved that he isn't ignoring me.

"Yes," he replied without hesitation, "I will add another ten rounds to their regimen." As he said that, he rewrote the others' regimen. It was twenty rounds of everything at first, but he erased it and changed it to thirty rounds. The first string members have twenty rounds as well, but that was left unchanged. I sweat-dropped; that was his punishment for them, and a harsh one at that.

Looking at the edited regimen, Kotaro laughed, "That's a good one, Akashi! Serves them right for bullying Flame-chan!" Akashi smirked as his words, "Of course. People do not mess with me and expect to escape unscathed. Reo, announce the regimen to them; I will bring Flame over to the infirmary." "Understood, Sei-chan ̴" Reo sang out happily before calling out to the rest of the basketball team.

"Aren't you guys enjoying this too much…?" I muttered. "Let them. I will not tolerate any ill will towards you, and your four friends are good at helping me with that," Akashi chuckled, before lifting me up bridal style. "A-Akashi?! What are you doing?" I asked in shock as blood rushed to my cheeks. "Bringing you to the infirmary," he replied nonchalantly. "I know that! But you don't have to carry me," I said in exasperation.

He stared down at me with his heterochromatic eyes, "Do you think you can walk in this condition?" His question made me freeze. I hate to admit it, but he's right. It hurts every time I take a step, and the pain will probably last for a while. "I thought so. I'm always right, after all," Akashi offered me a smile which made me want to punch his face. Really, how big is his ego? Giving up, I relaxed in his arms.

The nurse was out for lunch break, so Akashi helped himself to the assortment of bottles in her cupboard. Finding the one he was looking for, he walked back to the bed he had put me down on earlier. Pouring out some of the medicine oil, he untucked my shirt and slipped his hand underneath it before I knew it. He then started to massage the area that hurt the most.

"The hell, Akashi?!" I exclaimed, shocked by his actions. "Don't worry, Flame. I won't do anything funny," he reassured, whispering into my ear on purpose. At that, I struggled to get away from him, which caused another round of pain to flare up. Wincing, I clung onto him until it subsided. "Alright, I'll stop. Now don't move," Akashi promised, focusing back on his task.

Once done with my hip, he poured more of the oil onto his hand and started working on my leg. "You're amazing, Akashi," I sighed as the pain eased, "You know just where the pain is…" He looked surprised at my praise before offering me a smile small, "I can see your muscles with my Eye. It's easy to find the affected ones."

"It sure is useful," I chuckled. Then, a thought crossed my mind, "Ne, Akashi, why do you always look so surprised whenever I praised you?" My question caught him off guard and he froze for a while before he resumed his massaging without replying. Ah, I must have made him upset. Feeling a bit disheartened, I just stared out of the window. Oh well, if he isn't going to reply, I won't force him.

Silence fell over us as Akashi worked on my legs, soothing the muscles and nerves. When he was done, he went over to wash his hands at the sink and returned, before kissing me without warning. "We were never praised for anything we do, because it is expected of us, being the Akashi family's next heir. Your praises are special, Flame," Akashi then spoke softly, so unlike of him. I understand, though. This is a moment of weakness, which neither Akashi nor Seijuro would show to anyone else.

However, they revealed this side of theirs to me and showed me how much trust they put in me. "I'm happy, Akashi, Seijuro," I murmured back, pulling him into my embrace, "That you guys are willing to show me your vulnerability. Remember this, no matter who's in control, Akashi or Seijuro, you two are always amazing in my eyes."

"Doesn't that mean we are the same then?" he asked with a tinge of annoyance. "No, you two are different in your own ways, so you two are amazing in different ways," I replied, re-phrasing my previous sentence. Akashi was silent for a while, before he spoke, "Then you remember this, Flame, it's only because it's you that your words are special. I do not care about praises from others' mouths."

I nodded as happiness bloomed in my chest. How could I have been so stupid to think that I could leave him? Ever since I met Akashi Seijuro, I was heartbroken at the way he lived his life. There was no freedom, no personal time to breathe. Others only saw his achievements and good looks, but I saw something beneath all that – loneliness. There wasn't anyone who knew what he had to go through since young, and there wasn't anyone who knew about the second personality residing in him.

Most importantly, there wasn't anyone who saw the sadness trapped inside him, being kept bottled in his heart. That in the end, beneath the serene mask he puts on every day, he was just a lonely figure in the eye of a storm. Seeing all this, I couldn't help but want to reach out to him, which I did. Back then, Seijuro always politely declined me, but when I met his father for the first time by accident and shielded him from the older Akashi, Seijuro slowly accepted me into the storm he created himself

When we got together, I promised that I will always be his sanctuary when he needed one. I can't believe I tried to break that promise because of his change. "I'm sorry…" I softly apologised, guilt seizing my heart. "If you are, then do not ever leave my side ever again," Akashi demanded, "And stop those self-loathing thoughts at once, or I'll kill them myself. You are worthy and exceptional, and I am never wrong." With those words, there was no way I could refuse.

Deciding that we should leave, Akashi carried me off the bed and back to the gym, where the other members were already starting on their regimen. The seniors shot hate-filled glares at Akashi at first, but when he met their eyes, they turned away in fear and continued their practice. "You really aren't letting them off, are you?" I looked at the seniors with pity. "Don't feel bad for them; they deserved it. Besides, their skills are below the first string players, so they certainly need this training," Akashi said flatly before placing me gently down onto the bench.

"Whatever you say," I chuckled, "Now that the regimens are done, are you going to practice as well?" He nodded and started stretching, before joining Reo and the rest. With nothing to do, I took out a book to read as they trained. For the rest of the training, no one dared to order me around again.

* * *

 _Is this chapter sweet enough or just meh? Again, trust me when I said that I tried to keep Akashi in character. -Soranryu_


	6. Chapter 6

_O-kay, 6th chapter. This fic is focused on Rakuzan, so I skipped Inter-High because Rakuzan didn't appear. I also apologize for skipping Shutoku-Rakuzan match because I want to focus more on the very final match: Seirin-Rakuzan match. -Soranryu_

* * *

With Akashi's regimens, Rakuzan got even stronger and won the Inter-High easily. Rakuzan was automatically placed in the Winter Cup for semi-finals and because of this, Akashi intensified their training. There were no complaints from the first string players because they wanted to win as well. And finally, the day of the Winter Cup arrived.

Before the matches, Akashi wanted to meet the rest of the Generation of Miracles. "Can I come along?" I asked, wanting to meet the rest after such a long time. "Not today, maybe someday else," he replied, before leaving. I shrugged and focused my attention back on the rest. "Where's Eikichi?" I questioned, not finding the huge guy anywhere. "He's eating! Said he's gonna come later!" Kotaro answered as he changed into his jersey.

"That guy…" Reo shook his head, "Hopefully he doesn't get a stomach ache or something from overeating." I laughed, "He won't. He always does this; he'll be fine." Reo nodded in resignation and beckoned me over to help him stretch, which I did. After some time, Eikichi turned up and Akashi came into the room soon after. They quickly changed into their jerseys as the announcer called for Rakuzan.

"Yosh, let's go!" Kotaro cheered and we headed for the court, all hyped up. Rakuzan's first opponent is Shutoku High, which the shooter of the Generation of Miracles, Midorima Shintaro, attended. Sure enough, Shintaro was there, practising his shots. "Shintaro! It's been a long time!" I called out as I ran to him. "Senpai?" he turned in surprise before offering me a small smile, "Yes, it has been a long time."

The green-haired shooter then seemed to have thought of something, "Are you allowed to be on the court?" I nodded, "Yeah, it is fine. I'm Rakuzan's manager, after all!" He then nodded in understanding, "Akashi is my next opponent; I won't lose to him." I said nothing to that, only wishing him good luck before returning to Rakuzan.

After the warm-ups, the match started. Shintaro showed us something new with his partner Takao, but Akashi still saw through their moves and brought Rakuzan to victory. With that, Rakuzan made it into finals. Soon, another team made into the finals as well – Seirin High, the school which Kuroko Tetsuya, Teiko's phantom sixth man, attended.

"Hmm…you guys are facing Tetsuya next," I said thoughtfully, "Mayuzumi-sempai, how's your misdirection?" "It's working," he replied flatly, as usual. "There's nothing to worry about. Tetsuya has been gaining a lot of presence, Chihiro would be able to get past him," Akashi assured me, "There was a reason why I didn't let Tetsuya improve on his shooting. And yet…well, he will understand his mistake soon enough."

Even as he said it like this, I'm still a little worried. Tetsuya had shared the same sentiments as me when the others changed. Before I left, Tetsuya assured me that he would beat the rest of the Generation of Miracles with his own basketball to bring them back. Knowing Tetsuya, he would, and he already has, defeating the other four with Seirin. Now, he only left Akashi.

I'm torn. I want my friends and Akashi to win, but I also want Tetsuya to beat Akashi. This indecisiveness remained as days passed until the final match of the Winter Cup. "Flame-chan, cheer for us, okay?" Reo said happily. "Flame-chan?" he waved a hand in front of me to snap me out of my daze. "Huh? Oh yeah, of course," I replied hastily.

"You okay?" Kotaro asked. "Yeah, I just didn't get enough sleep, sorry," I reassured them. Then, the announcer called for Rakuzan to head to the court and we did, quickly starting our warm-up. "Akashi," I stopped him and gave him a hug, "Go for it, Emperor." He nodded and handed me his jacket before joining the others.

The game started soon enough. It was a really fast-paced match, neither Seirin nor Rakuzan is letting the other. The tension is really high, with surprises from both sides. However, Rakuzan began winning when Tetsuya's misdirection stopped working. Seirin had to pull him out. From where I'm sitting, I could tell he was really upset. However, with Kagami's words, he seemed to pull himself together and watched the game intently, especially Mayuzumi.

And then, he returned to the court again. We didn't know why, until it hit us that Tetsuya is over-writing Mayuzumi. When Mayuzumi scored another basket, the overwriting was complete and Tetsuya was able to use his misdirection again. Once again, Seirin is catching up fast. The match continued on, but something is wrong.

It took some time, but the realisation hit me hard. With Kagami and Tetsuya's teamwork, they have completely shut down Akashi, causing him to be confused and making mistakes. "Coach, call a time-out right now!" I exclaimed, to which the coach agreed. We quickly called the players back. As they sat down, I knelt in front of Akashi, "Akashi…are you okay?" With his lack of response, worry gnawed at my heart. Akashi's suffering a mental breakdown.

"There is no other choice; we have to substitute Akashi," the coach decided, but then Mayuzumi stepped forward. Staring down at Akashi, Mayuzumi mocked, "How pathetic. What? Did you want us to comfort you? Encourage you? I won't be doing any of that. I'm not a saint. It's just something not to my liking so I'm voicing a complaint. You were talking real big before, and now you're like this? Though... I don't really think that's the case. You're a completely different person from the guy I met on the roof back then. So, who are you?"

His words shocked me and I stood up, "Senpai!" He shot me a glare, "Don't speak up for him. He is a man, and a man will speak up for his weakness himself." I wanted to protest, but I backed down. That's right; Akashi have to protect his own pride, and it is not something I could do for him. Looking back at Akashi, however, I think…I do not need to bother. Mayuzumi's words had pulled Akashi out of his confusion and I could see the gears in his head turning.

As I looked on, something clicked. I widened my eyes, _no way…_ "Who, you ask? How outrageous. I am Akashi Seijuro, of course," he replied, standing up and looking at all of us. "Sei…juro…" his name slipped out of my mouth. That's him alright, the Seijuro I know and love. He gave a small smile before apologising for his earlier performance and requesting to remain on the court. The coach was hesitant at first, but he convinced them.

They returned back to the court at once. Seirin, too, was looking better. However, with Seijuro and Rakuzan back at top shape, Seirin doesn't stand a chance. The Seirin players were soon gasping hard for air, their bodies fatigued. "Don't give up, Kuroko!" a shout sounded from the crowd and we all turned to look. If I remembered correctly, this guy is Tetsuya's childhood friend, whose school was crushed by the Generation of Miracles.

"Ogiwara-kun…" was all Tetsuya could say as he stared up at his childhood friend. And then, with a smile, the brown-haired male took out a basketball and held it up high with a big smile. At that, the tears Tetsuya was holding back slid down his cheeks and he returned the smile. Following that, the rest of the Generation of Miracles started to cheer as well, and the crowd followed soon after.

Hearing Daiki, Shintaro and Ryota cheering for Tetsuya, I could feel my tears welling up as well. _They have returned…!_ Just as the crowd died down, I stepped forward, "Tetsuya!" He turned upon hearing my voice and his eyes widened at the sight of me. " _Onegai_ … _Watashitachi no basketball no tame ni, watashitachi no yume no tame ni, Rakuzan o taoshite!"_ I pleaded, my tears slipping down my face.

Hearing my words, he nodded and Seirin gathered. These were the exact same words I said to him before I left, and I repeated in hopes that he could do what I couldn't – open everyone's eyes and bring back their passion for basketball. Just like that, Kagami unlocked "true Zone" and with the cooperation of his team, they closed the score gap.

There are only seconds left, but Seirin called a foul on Reo while landing a shot. Getting one free basket, their shooter purposely missed and everyone fought for the rebound. However, Seirin got the rebound and passed to Tetsuya. Seijuro ran to intercept it, "This is the end, Kuroko!" "No, not yet," Tetsuya smiled up at him, "I'm the shadow." With that, he shot, not to the basket, but to Kagami.

Kagami grabbed the ball mid-air…and dunked.

* * *

 _I hope the way I write about the final match is up to standard! Next: Chapter 7! -Soranryu_


	7. Chapter 7

_We are about halfway through the story. The Winter Cup may have ended, but not this story. Please read on! -Soranryu_

* * *

 _Beeeeeeeep! "Seirin!"_ Hearing the referee's declaration, everyone burst into cheers. The Seirin members even had tears in their eyes. _We lost,_ was what running through Akashi's mind, _so this is defeat…How horrible…It pains the heart indescribably…I don't think I can keep my calm when we line up._ He then started walking to Kuroko, _However, that is why I think…I'm glad I've been playing basketball, and I'm glad I was able to cross paths with you…_

Raising a hand out towards Kuroko, Akashi offered a smile even as tears rolled down his cheeks, "This is a victory for you…No, for all of you. Congratulations. And prepare yourselves…Next time, we are the ones who will win." Kuroko stepped up and took his head, "Yes. Let's play again. Next time, the time after that…many times over."

After the lining up and award ceremony, they all headed back to the waiting room. ""Bummer, we lost…" Kotaro said dejectedly. "Well, but it was fun, wasn't it? And there's still next year," Reo patted him on the shoulder. Kotaro nodded and he perked up again, "Right!" Then, they just went ahead to talk about the game. It was frustrating that they lost, but it was a game they really enjoyed, so they can't help but talk about it.

"Where's Flame?" Mayuzumi's voice suddenly cut in, pausing their conversation. Nobody knew, so they started panicking and picked up their pace. When they opened the door of their waiting room, they saw her there smiling at them, "Good work!" She then quickly offered the coach a seat before turning back to them, "Go and shower while we pack up."

Knowing that they won't have much time to stay in the stadium, they quickly headed off for the showers. When they returned, Flame briefly massaged their limbs to reduce the aches. Once she was done with each of them, she gave them a hug, "I'm sorry that you guys didn't get 1st place." Her words were all they needed to turn on their water works, and soon each of them was crying their frustrations out silently.

Flame alternated between them as she comforted them, offering them brief hugs before moving to the next. Even though Akashi is her boyfriend, the other four are her friends as well, so there's no way she could leave them alone. She just silently switched between them until their tears dried up. "Thanks a lot, Flame-chan!" they thanked her, wiping their tear tracks away.

She gave them a brilliant smile, happy that they were feeling better. When she went back to Akashi, he grabbed her and sat her down on his lap, clasping his hands tightly around her. "Seijuro, let go!" she laughed as she struggled. "No," he stated, "Tell me why you cheered for Kuroko." She stopped and looked down, "You know very well why I did."

Hearing the sadness in her voice, he relaxed his hold and rested his chin on her shoulder, "You're right; I do know. I'm sorry, Flame." Accepting his apologies, Flame turned and leant her head against his chest, "Welcome back, Seijuro…" "I'm back," he whispered back, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Aww, you two are so cute," Reo gushed, looking like a proud mother. "Reo-nee, hurry and take a picture!" Kotaro urged, already taking out his phone.

 _Click!_ Just like that, the pictures were taken before the couple could react. "Guys…" Flame whined, "delete those, please?" "No way! They're precious!" Reo and Kotaro refused, clutching their phones close. "Send them to me please, Mibuchi," Akashi joined in, already taking out his phone. "Sure thing, Sei-chan! Oh, and it's okay to call us by our first names!"

"Seijuro, not you too!" Flame huffed, "I hate you guys." "We love you too, Flame-chan!" Reo shot back, tapping on his phone, "Okay, sent!" Akashi's phone vibrated a second later, "Alright, I got them." Just then, the coach cleared his throat to get their attention, "Is now the time to be fooling around?" Hearing his words, they all quietened down, "Our apologies, Coach." The coach sighed, "Apologies accepted. We just have to be better next year."

He then stood up slowly, "For today and tomorrow, I guess you guys can have a break." They looked up in surprise at his words before cheering, "Thanks, Coach; you're the best!" With that, everyone quickly left the stadium to grab dinner. After a quick dinner of fast food, they went their separate ways, Flame following Akashi.

Leading her to a nearby park, he decided to take a night stroll. "Aren't you tired, Seijuro?" she asked softly. He shook his head and led her to the pond, where they sat on the bench. "Seijuro…" Flame murmured as she leant against him, "Your father's not going to be happy…" "I know," he simply said, staring into the water. On cue, footsteps sounded from behind them, "You have failed, Seijuro."

"Father," Akashi greeted without turning around while Flame stood up quickly to offer a bow. The older male ignored her and focused only on his son, "You will withdraw." At that, the younger Akashi stood up and faced his father, "I will not." "Do not disobey me, Seijuro. I say to withdraw and you will," the older Akashi demanded, a trace of anger in his voice.

The two of them stared at each other, neither are backing down. "I will not. Basketball is something Mother left behind before she left; I will not give it up," Akashi spoke steadily, his voice controlled. "I am your father, so obey me! Or else, you will no longer be my son!" the older male raised his voice, angered at being disobeyed by his son.

"So be it," Akashi said nonchalantly, "When did you ever played that role?" At that question, the older Akashi fell silent. It's true that he hardly spent any time with this son of his. Being the head of the Akashi family meant a lot of responsibilities, so he hardly has time to spend with his wife and son. The only thing he ever did was provide Akashi harsh lessons, a shelter over his head and money. But all these were necessary because he only has this one son who would carry on the Akashi name.

"That's it!" Flame exclaimed, "I'm sick of this!" The rage in her words shocked both males. The older Akashi looked at her and he vaguely remembered her as the senior of the Generation of Miracles. She was his son's lover as well. "Akashi-dono," she turned to him with hate-filled eyes, "Is this what a father should do? A father is the pillar of the family, providing support to the family. Sure you did that, but where's the emotional support?

"All you did was force Seijuro to do what you want him to do. Have you ever asked him for his opinions? Even if Seijuro accepted everything quietly, does it give you the right to rob him of his freedom? He is a person too, one with flesh and blood, one with feelings! He isn't your doll, so stop treating like he is! He gets tired and craves for freedom as well, so why don't you let him rest?! Nobody is perfect, not even you. So stop trying to make him! If you really want a perfect son, go and find a robot to take over Seijuro and let him off!" At the end of her outburst, she panted hard with tears rolling down her cheeks.

She then stepped in between them and spread her arms wide, "If you aren't going to treasure him, I will take him away, even at the cost of my life!" "Flame…" Akashi muttered, love filling his heart. "You sure are brave, aren't you, to stand up to me. Fine, do whatever you want, but if you fail once more, I will have the final say," the older male turned away after saying and left.

As soon as he was out of sight, Akashi pulled Flame to him and kissed her deeply, conveying his love for her. "You really are the best, Flame," he smiled at her after breaking off the kiss. "I'm serious," Flame stated, looking into his eyes. "I know that. That's why, thank you," he said and embraced her. _"We won't ever let you go,"_ both he and his alter-ego promised.

In the car, the older Akashi looked at the embracing couple. How dare a commoner stand in his way. Even though her words were the truth, he wouldn't let it slide. _Enjoy this while you can, Seijuro,_ he thought in his head, before instructing his chauffeur to drive away.

* * *

 _So Akashi's father is the "antgonist"...since I'm not that smart to come up with assassination attempts against the Akashi heir. I'm sticking to the more logical problem heirs like Akashi tends to face. -Soranryu_


	8. Chapter 8

_The filler is here! This is another 2-part chapter in 3rd person POV. -Soranryu_

* * *

"Seijuro, you're here already? Have you waited long?" he looked around and soon found Flame running towards him. Shaking his head, he assured her that he have just arrived as well. Together, they entered the train station to catch their ride to Tokyo. "Tetsuya's gonna be so surprised!" Flame said excitedly, bouncing a little as she walked.

A few days ago, Momoi Satsuki, Teiko's former manager, invited Akashi and Flame to a gathering of the Generation of Miracles for Kuroko's birthday. That had made Flame really excited because she really missed her juniors. So Akashi called Flame to go together, to which the girl happily agreed. True to his words, his father had not interfered.

Throughout the ride, Akashi couldn't help but felt uneasy that his father relented. _"I agree. We must take precautions,"_ his alter-ego spoke up, maybe because it concerned Flame. Otherwise, the other Akashi tends to remain quiet. "Flame," he nudged her, causing her to look away from the window and at him, "there's something I need to tell you."

She cocked her head to the side, "What is it?" As if thought of something, fear suddenly crept onto her face. "It's not what you are thinking, my dear," he quickly stopped her train of thoughts, pulling her towards him, "How can you think of that? I told you before: "I won't ever let you go." It's something else I'm worried about – my father."

"Akashi-dono? What about him?" she asked as relief coloured her voice. "I'm afraid there is something more than meets the eye when he backed down the other day. Knowing my father, he is planning something, something that will probably break us up," Akashi explained, keeping his hand around her to stabilise her as the train rocked.

Realisation dawned on her, "Then…what should we do?" He fell silent as he started thinking. If what he suspects is true, then their counter-attack have to be subtle enough for them to know and yet able to fool the older Akashi. His brain started to work at top speed as he went through different plans and their possible outcomes. "How…about a secret language?" Flame then suggested.

He looked to her for an explanation, which she provided, "Well…not really a secret message because I don't know other languages. Besides, Akashi-dono probably learned other languages as well. So it's more of…a hidden message in a message, you get what I mean?" Akashi thought for a while, before accepting the idea, "It has to be subtle enough, or else he will catch on. We cannot underestimate an Akashi's abilities."

At that, Flame chuckled, "I know right! You people of the Akashi family are like geniuses or something. Even without Emperor Eye, you probably know more than you should. But…how are we going to do that? I can't think of anything…" Akashi fished out his phone and began looking through the symbols section of his phone's keyboard.

Just then, an idea hit him, "Flame, these two, the inequality signs. They could work." "How?" Flame asked, looking at his phone. "I'm sure my father would be observing me at home, so we have to incorporate these two signs in our messages from now on. For now, they will be an alternate for the heart 3 sign, so they will be like this ," Akashi explained softly so that only Flame could hear him.

"But then," he continued, "When it comes to messages that are different from usual, it will have a different meaning." "Which is?" Flame asked again, lowering her voice as well. He leant down and whispered into her ear, to which Flame agreed. They practised for a few times, and it worked out fine. "So then, it will be like this," Akashi smiled, feeling better now that the precautions have been set. Even his alter-ego agreed that it was a good plan.

Soon enough, they reached Tokyo, discussing the plan helping to pass the time. They hurried to the designated area, eager to see the rest. "Ryota, Daiki, Sa-chan, Shintaro, Tetsuya!" Flame called out happily when they spotted the five already there. "Flame-chan!" Momoi ran towards her as well, and the two girls embraced each other tightly.

"Flamecchi, it's been a long time!" Kise, too, stepped forward and gave her a friendly hug. "Good to see ya again," Aomine greeted in his lazy drawl, patting her shoulder. "How are you, senpai?" Midorima asked politely, as usual. Tetsuya was also polite, "Good afternoon, Flame-senpai." "I'm fine," she replied to Midorima before turning to Kuroko, "Happy birthday, Tetsuya!" She then dropped her present in his palms.

"Can I open it?" Kuroko asked in anticipation. Flame nodded and he did, revealing a pair of wrist supports. "I hope these will help you in your passes," Flame explained. Kuroko thanked her with a smile, showing how happy he was with her gift. "All that's left is Muk-kun…" Momoi sulked. "Don't worry; he should be here soon," Akashi commented, and sure enough, Murasakibara appeared behind them from the trees.

At his appearance, everyone was taken aback by Akashi's accurate prediction. When questioned why he was here, Murasakibara just said that it was on the way. "Rakuzan and Yosen have a practice match, and we decided to hold it in Tokyo because of the distance," Akashi explained, which earned thanks from Momoi. With all present, the six boys quickly stretched and lined up.

"The match is 3-on-3, but since we are using the full court, the rules remain the same in a 5-on-5 match. However, each match will only be ten minutes," Momoi explained and once everyone got it, she threw the ball into the sky, "Alright then. Tip off!" With that, the game started and Momoi ran back to the bench so as not to get in their way.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Flame asked gently as she watched the boys playing. Momoi looked at them as well, and seeing the smiles on their faces, "Yeah." "Thank you, Sa-chan, for arranging this," Flame looked to her and gave a grateful smile. Momoi shook her head, "I want to see this as much as Tetsu-kun and you. It was just luck that I got the opportunity to do it."

Back in Teiko, when everyone started to change, it was Flame, Momoi and Kuroko that noticed. It was them that were devastated by the change, and hence they decided that they would bring all of them back. "That's what I decided too, but in the end…I ran away," Flame murmured with self-hate. "Don't say that! You were graduating, so you didn't have a choice!" Momoi grabbed the other girl's shoulder and reassured her.

Flame shook her head and stared at the ground, "No, that's just an excuse. It's just…I have no one to…you know…hang onto. You are the manager and you have Daiki, Tetsuya is a player, but what do I have? That time, Akashi didn't even spare me a glance. I no longer have a reason to stay, and graduation was a good excuse." Unable to say anything, Momoi fell silent.

In Teiko, Flame was the most average out of them, without any skills to aid the team. However, her presence is like an unshakable support to them, they could always gain strength from just looking at her. "You know…" Momoi began as she remembered something, "After you left, Akashi-kun turned even scarier. Without you, the team is like a ticking time bomb." Her words caused Flame to look up in surprise.

Momoi then smiled mischievously, "That's right; that's how much effect you have on Akashi-kun. When I saw you two in the Inter-High and Winter Cup, I was shocked at how…docile Akashi-kun is compared to before, even though it's the other Akashi-kun." "No way! Akashi was as strict as ever even with Rakuzan players," Flame denied, a faint blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Yes way! He may still be super strict on training, but his entire person exude a much more relaxed presence than back in Teiko!" Momoi was now grinning. Really, how oblivious can this senior be? With her skills, there is no way Momoi is wrong. No matter is Akashi himself or his alter-ego, Akashi Seijuro will only change for her.

Just then, the ball rolled towards them and bumped into Momoi's leg. "Member change, Momoi," Akashi jogged towards them. "Is it okay?" the pink-haired girl asked, and the others quickly urged her onto the court. "Flamecchi, you wanna play? You can substitute me," Kise asked the other female, to which she shook her head. "Go ahead, Sa-chan. You deserve it," Flame, too, gently pushed Momoi off the bench and towards the court.

Momoi took the ball and ran towards the rest, "Go a little easy on me, okay?" With that, they started again. "What were you girls talking about?" Akashi asked, taking Momoi's place. "Nothing much. Just some girl stuff," Flame replied with a small smile.

* * *

"In the end, Akashi is the only one that hadn't lost once," the others commented when they decided to stop. Akashi just smiled. "Well then…I guess it's time to end off…"Momoi said dejectedly. "Oh wait! Is it okay if we do something first?" she suddenly exclaimed, halting everyone in their steps. They turned back to her and she pulled out her pink camera.

Understanding what she wanted, they all chose a spot and stood together. "Okay!" Momoi quickly retreated back to them after setting the timer, "Say cheese!" "Kurokocchi, let's make a pose!" Kise suggested, patting the blue-haired boy on his back. Startled, Kuroko looked to Kise just as the picture was taken, with Kise winking and giving a thumbs-up at the camera.

"Momoi-san, can I have a copy?" Kuroko asked politely, to which the girl nodded, "Of course! I'll print it out once I go back!" He thanked her and turned back the rest, "Before we separate, how about dinner? Kagami-kun invited me to his house for a birthday party. If you guys don't mind, we can all go." Seeing that it's a request from the birthday boy, they all agreed to go.

Upon arriving at Kagami's house, they earned a lot of shock from those present. Kagami himself was shocked, but they quickly calmed down and invited the Generation of Miracles in. Luckily, Kagami's house was rather big, even having enough space for all of them to move freely. Currently, Seirin's captain Hyuuga, point guard Izuki, Midorima's partner Takao, Murasakibara's partner Himuro and Seirin's year one players were present.

However, soon after their arrival, the rest of Seirin's team arrived as well. Seeing the "extra" guests, they were shocked as well, but got over it fast. With hotpot and food that Kagami and Himuro whipped up, conversations started flowing and everyone was enjoying themselves. Time passed by fast and it was time to end the party. "Alright, let us congratulate the birthday boy once more, shall we?" Riko, Seirin's coach, stood up.

The rest followed, "Kuroko/Tetsu-kun/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya, happy birthday!" For the first time, a big smile adorned Kuroko's face, "Thank you very much!"

* * *

 _Is anyone surprised by Kuroko's birthday episode? I just love he episode! -Soranryu_


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones. In Flame's POV. Read on! -Soranryu_

* * *

"Tetsu-kun, Flame-chan!" Satsuki waved to us as she approached. "Here you go, as promised!" she then passed us each an envelope. Opening, we took the pictures out. They were the ones Satsuki had taken during the birthday gathering for Tetsuya. "Thank you, Momoi-san," Tetsuya thanked politely. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Sa-chan; they're great!" I said my thanks as well.

Tetsuya then excused himself for his training, leaving me and Satsuki. "Flame-chan, you have nothing on today?" she asked, "Where's Akashi-kun?" "I've got free time today. And no, I don't where Seijuro is. Apparently, he had taken a long leave from school, and none of us was able to contact him," I replied, holding the envelope closer to me.

Satsuki looked at me sympathetically before slinging her arm around mine, "Oh well, I'm sure he has some business he has to take care of; don't worry! Let's go meet up with Dai-chan; he said something about buying shoes." Hearing that, I chuckled, "Shoes? He still has that habit of his? If I'm right, he's just going to buy the same-kind-but-different-colours shoes and claim that they are different."

With that, we laughed and headed off to find Daiki. However, I can't help but think, _is this the plan Seijuro was talking about? Has his father started moving?_ It should be, but there's still no word from Seijuro, and I'm starting to get worried. "Dai-chan, we're here!" Satsuki called out, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Took you long enough," Daiki tsked, before he saw me, "You're here too?"

I nodded, telling him that I have free time. "Where's Akashi? I don't see him," he asked as he started heading into the store. "I don't know," I replied simply, not wanting to get sympathy. "Oh…" Daiki was speechless for a while, before he spoke again, "He better not be cheating on you, that bastard. If he is, call me and I'll give him a good beating."

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki scolded, which I waved off. I know for sure Seijuro will not cheat on me, because that isn't his style. If he did really fell for someone else, he would certainly break up with me first, because of the etiquette beat into him when he was young. I'm really convinced now that it was his father's doing.

Throughout the day, Satsuki tried to distract me so that I wouldn't think so much. I appreciate her efforts and hence went along with her, wanting to put aside my anxiety as well. It isn't every day I get to spend time with any of the Generation of Miracles beside Seijuro, so I might as well treasure it. Time flew and it was soon to part. I quickly rushed to the train station so that I don't miss my train after saying goodbye.

Reaching Kyoto, I walked out of the station and started to head back home. Along the way, I bought a copy of the newspaper for my parents. Flipping through it, my steps came to a halt when I saw a particular article, "Young Master of Akashi Family Engaged To Daughter Of XXX Company." _What…is going on?_ Quickly scanning through, all I knew was that Seijuro's marrying, and the bride isn't me. The reason behind was to strengthen both companies.

My heart pounding in my chest, I shakily took out my phone and dialled Seijuro's number. As expected, there was no answer. There's no way Seijuro is willing…right? I mean…he promised me…but if so, then why hadn't he send a message?! Just then, my phone rang, and I frantically picked it up, "Seijuro?" "Flame-chan?" Reo's voice was heard on the other line, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, hiding my disappointment. "Don't lie to me, Flame-chan. I'm not your best friend for nothing. I'm guessing you saw the article," Reo reprimanded lightly before his voice softening. "Reo…what am I supposed to do? I don't know where he is, I can't find him, and there is no word from him at all!" hearing Reo's words, I broke down.

Reo quickly reassured me and asked me for my location, before instructing me to stay put. Heeding his words, because I don't think I can do anything else, I sat on the nearest bench. Fifteen minutes later, Reo arrived and pulled me into a hug, "It's going to be okay." Shaking my head, I cried, "I don't know, Reo, I just don't know! Seijuro did warn me about this, but he said he would send a message if it happens. Up till now, I received no word from him!"

"I'm sure it's just because he hasn't got the chance," Reo soothed, patting my back gently, "Sei-chan loves you so much; there is no way he could just leave you like this." I nodded, slowly calming down under Reo's gentle whispers. Once my tears stopped, Reo pulled away, "Come on, let's get you home." With that, he helped me up and held onto me as he guided me home.

When my mum opened the door, she was shocked to see how Reo was holding me like a delicate piece of china. "What's wrong with her, Reo-chan?" she asked Reo directly, knowing that I'm in no state to answer. Reo explained the situation simply and my mum quickly let us in. Drawing me into a hug, my mum reassured, "Seijuro-kun isn't someone to just pack up and leave. Believe in him, alright?"

I nodded numbly and went to take a quick shower. When I came out, Reo gently asked me if I wanted him to stay. "Please do," I whispered. Out of everyone, Reo is the closest friend I have, and with his motherly nature, I can't help but want him around. It wasn't the first time he had stayed over, so he had no problem finding the extra futon, pillow and blanket from my closet.

Seeing me just sitting on the bed in a daze, he clucked his tongue and helped me dry my hair, before tucking me into bed. "Reo…I'm really scared…" the words slipped out of my mouth just as he turned off the lights, "I know Seijuro promised, but I've always been afraid that he would grow tired of me…" "Hush, little one," Reo stroked my head softly, "If Sei-chan promised himself to you, then believe in him. We both know Sei-chan isn't the type to do this."

"Really?" I know it's real, and I do trust Seijuro, but I want to hear it from someone else, to convince myself that it wasn't just on my part. "Of course, hon. Go sleep and you will feel better," Reo said firmly but gently. Feeling better, I closed my eyes and slipped into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

 _So shit's getting real. I'm pretty sure there are some who had already guessed this was gonna happen, right? -Soranryu_


	10. Chapter 10

_The 10th chapter! This story is ending soon, so please stick around! Flame's POV and we have a surprise guest!. -Soranryu_

* * *

Snapping my eyes open from the nightmare, I sat up and tried to catch my breath. "Are you awake, Flame-chan?" Reo asked as he walked into my room. However, seeing me in this state, he quickly walked over and sat down beside me, putting an arm around me, "What's wrong?" "Nightmare…" I muttered, taking in deep breaths.

Reo said nothing, only offering silent reassurance. When my breathing is back to normal, he stood up and turned to leave, "Go and wash up, Flame-chan. I made breakfast and afterwards, let's head to Sei-chan's house." I nodded and headed to the bathroom. Reo really is my best friend; he knows what I want without asking. Well, that's a childhood friend for you.

After breakfast, we headed straight for the Akashi manor without delay. The mansion loomed over us, as if threatening us to leave. I swallowed my fear and went forward to ring the doorbell. A minute passed and a smartly-dressed butler came out of the house, "What can I do for the both of you?" "I'm looking for…your Young Master, Akashi Seijuro," I replied as calmly as possible, pausing in between to remember Seijuro's position in the family.

"I'm sorry, miss. The young master is away with his fiancée and wouldn't back for a period of time," the butler apologised with a bow. "So the marriage is real? Can you tell me where is he now?" I asked again, growing frantic. "My deepest apologies. I cannot reveal their location," the butler bowed again, "If there is nothing else, I ask of you to leave."

After that, the butler turned to head back to the mansion. "Wait! Please tell me! I really have to know where Seijuro is!" I shouted towards his back, but he paid me no heed. Just then, Seijuro's father came out and the butler bowed deeply. The older Akashi dismissed the butler and walked towards us with a cold smile, "Unfortunately, dear child, Seijuro is going to fulfil his duties to the family instead of wasting his time on you."

Unable to control my anger, I screamed at him, "You forced him, didn't you?! You have never wanted to let Seijuro do as he pleases! The last time at the park was just an act, wasn't it?!" At my outburst, the older man merely chuckled, "What if I told you Seijuro did all these on his own free will?" My mind went blank after registering his words and Reo quickly cut in, "You're lying; Sei-chan would never do this, not to Flame-chan."

"How can you be sure? For all you know, he might be just playing with you. He is, after all, a master at mind games," the older Akashi mocked lightly, before going back to the mansion. By now, I have already sunk to the ground, my legs too weak to hold me up. "Flame-chan…" Reo was speechless as he helped me up back onto my feet.

When I finally snapped out of my daze, we were at the Kansai International Airport located in Osaka. "What are we doing here, Reo?" I asked, looking around at the busy place. "Oh, someone called you just now, Nijimura Shuzo, I think. He asked you to pick him up," Reo explained. "Nijimura-kun?" I muttered in surprise, "I thought he was in America."

Reo shrugged, "That's what he told me. Anyway, Nijimura is the previous captain of Teiko before Sei-chan, isn't he?" I nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, he's our age too, so you must have heard of him. Back in Teiko, he was the best player before the Generation of Miracles took over. However, because of his sick father, he had to quit." Just then, a shout caught our attention, "Flame-san, over here!"

I turned to my side and soon found him coming towards us. "Nijimura-kun, long time no see! How are you?" We shared a brief hug before heading for a bench. "I'm fine. America's not bad," he replied with a smile, "Anyway, how are the others? I saw the Winter Cup; it was awesome! Everyone seemed to have returned to their old selves." "They did. More importantly, what are you doing here? Is your father alright?" I asked in return.

"My dad's fine; he's on the road to recovery. He said he missed Japanese tea and snacks since those in America can't really compare. Seeing that he's much better, I decided to come back for a while to see you guys and buy the food," Nijimura explained. However, his smile faded the next moment, "What's going on between you and Akashi?"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, "I don't know. First, it was as if he vanished from the face of the Earth, and the next, he has a fiancée." "I saw him at the airport in America before I boarded. That jerk was with this rich-looking girl all over him," Nijimura frowned, "That time when I appointed him as captain, I thought he was a good guy." His words sent my tears flowing, "Then it's true…Seijuro has really thrown me aside…"

Giving a pat on the shoulder, Nijimura commented, "If I see him in America, I'll punch him." At that, I laughed a little, "That's what Daiki said." Seeing me laugh, Reo and Nijimura smiled as well, glad that I'm feeling better. "Well then, Flame-san, help me find my hotel!" Nijimura grinned as he stood up. "Aren't you Japanese? You should know your way around," Reo retorted.

"I haven't been in Japan for quite some time. Besides, I'm not familiar with Osaka or Kyoto. I'm Nijimura Shuzo, by the way," he defended himself before reaching out a hand. Now that I thought about it, these two haven't done any introductions. "I know, we spoke on the phone just now. I'm Mibuchi Reo from Rakuzan," Reo took his hand and shook it.

After the introductions, we headed off to find Nijimura's hotel. We found it after some searching and after checking in, Nijimura invited us inside. Checking around, he sat down on the bed looking serious, "Now that we are somewhere more private, I can do my job." Reo and I became confused at his sudden change of attitude, but we waited for him as he took out a tightly sealed letter from his backpack.

"Here, Flame-san. This is from Akashi," Nijimura handed me the letter. My eyes widened as I took it from him. "When I met him at the airport, he quickly excused himself from the girl and dragged me into the guys' toilet. That brat didn't explain anything, just told me to find you. He then emphasised to give you this letter only after reaching my hotel room. How he even knew I was coming to Osaka was beyond me," Nijimura then explained.

Hearing his explanation, I wasted no time in opening the letter. Here was how it goes:

 _Dear Flame,_

 _I am sorry to break up with you in this manner. However, I have come to understand my responsibilities as an Akashi and realised that I have no time and reason to be with you. I only regret that I could not tell you this personally because my fiancée is quite insistent that I spend time with her. I understand that you may come to hate me, but do know that my feelings for you were real._

 _I hope that we could still be friends after I return and work hard together for the basketball team. I'm sorry._

 _Akashi Seijuro_

Reading the letter, I can't help the smile that spread across my face. "Flame-chan, are you sure you should be smiling?" Reo asked worriedly, shaking me a little. "Guys, it was just my imagination after all! Seijuro's heart has never left me!" I exclaimed happily, hugging Reo so fast he barely caught me in time. The two boys just stared at each other, not understanding my words.

Calming myself, I pointed to the inequality signs and explained, "Seijuro knew this would happen, so he formed a plan with me. If there ever is a time he acts differently towards us and sends these kind of messages that are out-of-character, the signs come into play, changing the meanings of the sentences. Whatever he wrote in here, has the opposite meaning instead!"

Grabbing a pen and paper from the desk, I slowly worked my way through the letter. "Done!" I looked at my work in satisfaction. This is what the letter really meant:

 _Dear Flame,_

 _I am not breaking up with you, so don't think that. Even if I do understand my responsibilities, I will not give you up. I wanted to tell you about this earlier, but I can't because my father and my "fiancée" are watching. Please don't hate me; I was never toying with you._

 _I will settle this as quickly as possible, so wait for me. I will come back, for you and our team._

 _Love,_

 _Akashi Seijuro_

"So that's what it meant?" I nodded, "Roughly what it meant because I don't know what Seijuro's exact words were. All we have to do know is wait. Thank you so much, Nijimura-kun, for bringing this letter." He waved off my thanks, saying that he was glad to help. "Then, Flame-chan, were you acting this entire time?" Reo frowned, slightly offended. I quickly shook my head, "There's no way I could act that good. Trust me, my breaking down was real."

Reo sighed in relief, "If you really were acting, I would feel so cheated." I laughed at his words, "Nah. If my acting is so good, I would have been scouted by the media already." The three of us shared a quick laugh before Reo asked, "What do you want to do now?" I folded the paper and placed it back in the envelope neatly, "We wait. I don't know where Seijuro is right now, and I don't think I could do anything even if I knew, so we could only wait. Seijuro _will_ think of something."

With Seijuro's letter, it's as if the stone in my heart was lifted. With nothing to do, since it's a Saturday, we spent the day shopping with Nijimura for Japanese snacks for his father. After that, we went to Teiko, which was in Tokyo, because Nijimura said he wanted to take a look. After that, we went to visit Teiko's previous coach, seeing that he was hospitalised with illness. He was really happy to see Nijimura, and the two shared a long conversation.

Time passed by really fast and it was soon evening. We decided to have fast food for dinner before we head back to Osaka, so we stopped at Maji Burger. To our surprise, Kagami, Tetsuya, Daiki, Satsuki, Ryota, Shintaro and Takao were all there. The members of Teiko team were shocked to see Nijimura, but they were soon talking happily. Introductions were made and we all happily ate dinner.

"It's about time we head back. It was nice having you guys around for dinner!" we said goodbye at the train station. On the train, Nijimura told us that he could back on his own, so Reo and I headed straight to Kyoto. As it was dark, Reo insisted on walking me home. "Do you still need my company?" Reo asked with a smile that said he knew the answer once we were at my doorstep.

I shook my head before hugging him, "Thank you so much, Reo, for everything." "No problem at all. Who ask me to be your closest best friend?" Reo laughed, patting me on the head. When we separated, he said goodbye and left. Looking at his back, I can't help but feel grateful. Reo is like the older sibling I didn't have, without him, I don't know how I would survive. Casting one last look, I went back into the house.

* * *

 _Hopefully the plot is interesting enough! Did anyone guess it's Nijimura? He's actually a pretty cool guy to be able to watch over all the Miracles. I hope I have conveyed Flame's feelings!_

 _P.S. Oh right, the inequality signs in Akashi's letter kept being deleted by the system, so please imagine that they are there. -Soranryu_


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter takes place over at Akashi's side, when he was overseas with his marriage partner. Just think of any country, most likely a Westernone. Enjoy! -Soranryu_

* * *

"Seijuro-kun, I'm hungry. How about lunch?" Lulu suggested sweetly. Akashi agreed and let her lead them into whichever restaurant she had her eyes on. Lulu is the daughter of the CEO of a renowned company and also his fiancée. Her father offered a partnership on the condition that Akashi marries his daughter. As the heir of the Akashi family, he has no choice but to accept for the sake of the company.

Truth to be told, if it wasn't for his upbringing, he would have ditched Lulu and just ran away with Flame. However, he buried his emotions and acted befittingly, just so that he could properly deal with this and his father. When his father first informed him about this and imposed house arrest, he was a little worried about Flame. With people watching him at home, there was no way he could send a message.

That did not stop him from writing a letter beforehand. Sending a message by phone would be risky because it may be tracked down. Hence, he wrote a letter under the pretence of writing up a document that was long written ago. It was his luck that he ran into the previous captain of Teiko, Nijimura Shuzo, and he quickly took hold of the opportunity.

Excusing himself from Lulu, who was too busy fixing her make-up to care, he approached Nijimura and hastily dragged the other male into the toilet away from any possible prying eyes. Not wanting to waste too much time, Akashi quickly handed over the letter that was hidden beneath his jacket, "Please, senpai, pass this to Flame as soon as you land. Make sure that you guys are somewhere private, probably your hotel room."

Without saying more, he left the toilet looking natural. Thinking up to here, he wondered if Flame got his message. He pushed that doubt aside; he trusts Nijimura to hand over the letter to Flame. Being Teiko's captain requires skills beyond normal students in order to control the many potential students in the team, so his task isn't hard for Nijimura to carry out at all.

"Seijuro-kun, what do you want to eat?" Lulu's voice sounded again. Scanning through the menu, he placed his order without much thought. Lulu…is not a bad girl. She's quite pretty, with a doll-like face and body many males lust for. Her voice may sound sweet and endearing to others, but to Akashi, it grated on his ears. Lulu is just like most rich man's daughters he comes across – proud, vain, and only know how to live off their fathers' money. Very rare did he come across those that actually strive to and have the skills to take over their family companies.

Used to dealing with shallow girls in events and dinner, Akashi treated Lulu like how he would treat those ladies at the event – with politeness and gentleman etiquette, but no more than that. He sighed; spending weeks with Lulu only made him miss his beloved Flame even more. She wouldn't be talking about parties and stuff, and she wouldn't even go to shopping districts. If Flame was with him, she would most likely drag him to sight-seeing, or natural sites if the country has some.

Lulu heard his sigh and looked at him in worry, "What's wrong, Seijuro-kun?" Schooling his face into a blank so as not to reveal his thoughts and how weird his name sounds coming from her, he gave a perfect smile, "It's nothing. This place is much more relaxing back at home." His words sent Lulu talking again agreeing on how it was stressful back home and glad that she was here with him and so on.

Once again, he tuned her out for the umpteenth time, only giving appropriate responses at the right time so that the girl would not get mad. It would be troublesome if she found out he wasn't really listening. _"She's annoying,"_ the other Akashi growled, _"If we don't go back to Flame anytime sooner, I might kill her."_ Akashi agreed wholeheartedly with his alter-ego, but killing is a crime. Being charged for murder will only keep him away from Flame longer.

Realising that, his alter-ego grudgingly retreated. Right about then, their food came and Lulu finally stopped talking, giving his ears a well-deserved break. Akashi was getting tired, having to deal with her for weeks. Akashi met Lulu right after the adults settled the marriage details, and even before their "early honeymoon", he had to tolerate her. As mentioned before, Lulu wasn't bad; it's just that his heart had someone else already, so he can't tolerate any other females that well.

Throughout the day, Akashi paid little attention to his fiancée. The architecture received more attention from Akashi and Lulu seemed to realise that, because she soon fell silent. When back in their hotel room, Lulu headed for the bathroom without a word. Dismissing her behaviour, Akashi grabbed his laptop and started to look through his emails from some of the clients his father let him handle.

When Lulu was done, he took a quick shower before returning to his emails. Even though it was supposed to be a time for him and Lulu to get closer, he didn't care and continued his work. When he was done, he found the girl looking at him intently, as if waiting for him. "What is it?" he asked. "Seijuro-kun…am I being a bother?" she asked back, her eyes downcast. His eyes widened and realised that he was probably being a jerk the entire day.

He walked towards her on the bed and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his, "I'm sorry. I must have hurt your feelings." Surprisingly, Lulu, who was always clinging onto him, removed her hand, "No, it's not your fault. We could only blame our parents." Hearing her words, Akashi looked towards her; it seemed like he has misjudged her.

Seeing his stare, she giggled, "My acting was pretty convincing, right? I had to, in order to get this trip so that we could be alone. Or else, there's no way we could talk with our fathers around." Taking a deep breath, Lulu continued, "I knew there was no way we could work out from the very first day we met. You treated me just like any lady at events and dinners, so I knew you aren't interested. Recently, seeing you stare into space with that wistful look, it hit me that your heart is already someone else's."

"I'm impressed," Akashi remarked, "I thought I had hidden my thoughts well enough." "Nah, I'm just really sensitive when it comes to feelings. To be honest, I, too, have my beloved back in Japan," Lulu confessed, holding her hands to her heart. At that, Akashi couldn't help but ask, "If that is so, why don't you tell your father? You have older brothers who could take over the company, so you shouldn't have these responsibilities."

"That's true, but I'm a girl," Lulu sighed, "I do want to help out at the company, you know. There are times I sneak down to the company, and the workers said I have a flair for it. But because I'm a girl, my father wants me to marry a potential husband. He rather gets more money into his pockets than put my skills to use." Lulu paused to catch her breath before continuing, "I was planning to run away with my beloved, but after meeting you, I changed my mind."

Akashi was getting curious, "May I ask why?" She gave a smile, "When I saw you, I just know that you would be able to help me. You have this aura that speaks of your abilities, and that convinced me to stay with you and act all bratty to get us this trip. It wasn't hard, seeing that I have to act like this all the time to convince my dad that I would do anything to snatch a good husband."

He really misjudged her, "I'm honoured that you have such good impression of me. I have to apologise that I have misjudged your character." "It's okay! You have to be natural, so I couldn't tell you beforehand," Lulu dismissed his apology. After that, she took out her phone and tapped on it a few times before showing it to him, "Here, this is my boyfriend. You may have seen him before in some dinners. His family runs a small company, but with great efficiency."

Looking at the guy in the photo, Akashi racked through his mind before he finally remembered the guy. "Hey, show me your girl," Lulu grinned, nudging him, "I want to see what kind of girl she is to be able to capture the heart of a political professional such as yourself." He fished out his phone as well and showed her the photo that Reo took after the Winter Cup. "She's a year older, and we met in middle school," he briefly explained.

"She's a commoner, isn't she?" Lulu commented and Akashi nodded his head, "Yes, but she is mature for her age." "She looks pretty average, but her smile and her eyes are pretty. I bet she's a real sweetheart," Lulu pointed out, looking excited, "If we get the chance, I want to meet her!" Akashi promised her that, "Of course. I'm sure you two will get along well."

"With her, you can let your guard down around because she won't judge you. Flame is an honest person who doesn't know trickery. She's probably the sanctuary people like us need," Akashi said fondly. "Aww, now I know why I lost," Lulu whined playfully, before turning serious, "Down to business, though. How are we going to get out of this marriage?"

Akashi thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "Be honest." The answer was so simple that Lulu was shocked, "How is being honest going to help? You and I both know our parents aren't the kind that will let us pursue our dreams." Akashi just smiled, "Yes, but it is the best way. They have been listening to lies all of their lives, our truths will shock them. When they are still recovering from the shock, we lay down our conditions and be done."

"Of course," he added, "We can't do it so blatantly. There still have to be some outside force to help us as well" Using the rest of the night, the two planned on getting their freedom back.

* * *

 _Did anyone expect that Lulu was in the same predicament as Akashi? It's not fun if she's just a random spoilt child. Fight for your freedom, guys! -Soranryu_


	12. Chapter 12

_This chapter has a little burning going on. I'm sorry if the burns are not good/strong enough because I personally suck at burning people. -Soranryu_

* * *

When they landed back in Japan, both their fathers were there waiting. "Akashi-kun, what have you done to my daughter? Why is she so unhappy?" Lulu's father demanded, coming up to him. Akashi just shrugged, "Nothing much. I just told her that her father was selling her away for his own benefits." "What did you say?!" Lulu's father bellowed, his face turning red from anger. "Seijuro, what do you think you are doing?" Akashi's father, too, was upset.

"Am I wrong?" Akashi lowered his head and looked at them, his eyes boring into them, "The two of you are just selling us for yourselves. Have either of you thought about our feelings?" "Yeah, that's right! Sir, you can't sacrifice Lulu-hime's happiness!" shouts sounded and they turned to see a huge crowd of people coming to their way. It was the workers of Lulu's family.

They came in front and knelt down, "Please, sir! Lulu-hime has great talent in this field of work, and she told us that she was really sad that she had to get married without her agreement. Do rethink your decision!" Stepping back, Lulu's father could only watch, speechless, before turning to Lulu, "You chose to confide in them but not me? Am I not your father?"

His words caused Lulu to snap, "My father? Since when did you ever act like one? You have never asked about me, never asked about my interest, and yet you decide everything for me! I love the company and I want to help out, but you refused. That's still fine, but then you decided to marry me off to some guy I don't even know! Please, dad, I have a boyfriend, a dream and a life; I am not your puppet! I won't let you control my life anymore!"

Lulu's father was once again rendered speechless at his daughter's words and change in attitude. Wasn't she always the kind of daughter to only know how to spend his money and dream of being a rich wife? "That just shows how little you understand," Akashi remarked, shocking the other even more. His "mind-reading" abilities have always been superior, only second to Imayoshi, the previous captain of Aomine's team.

Turning back to his own father, Akashi spoke, "You are no different from him. There was never a reason for me to call you "father", except the blood that flows through me. In my life, only Mother existed. I will take over the company, but I, too, have things I am attached to – the basketball that Mother left behind, my team and my love. I am not that noble to sacrifice my future for your sake, _Father._ "

Akashi's words were spoken calmly in a low voice, almost serene, but the older Akashi could sense the venom beneath. The very last word was filled with so much sarcasm, that he couldn't help but flinch. This is his son alright, the manifestation of mind games, fear and dominance, the perfect Akashi heir. The older Akashi slumped his shoulders; he has lost. No matter how he good he was, his son was a league above. If he continues this game, he would lose everything.

"Checkmate," Akashi said, giving him a cold smile. "Now, Father. This game has gone on for seventeen years. Far too long for a game, don't you think?" The older Akashi could only nod mutely at the dominance Akashi was exuding, "…What do you want?" "Simple," the aura vanished as quickly as it appeared, "Just return the freedom you have stolen." Even his words are able to hurt.

Lulu, too, laid down her conditions, "That's right, dad! I want to help out at the company, and I want to be with my boyfriend! My brothers may have great leadership, but they don't understand how things work in the company as I do." Then, Lulu pulled out her killer move – the sweet daughter act with a sweet-as-sugar voice and puppy eyes, "Please, daddy! I just want my freedom!"

Unable to turn down his daughter, Lulu's father caved and turned to Akashi's father, "Akashi-dono, I guess we do not have a choice." The older Akashi nodded, "They are no longer ours; they are their own." With that, the two fathers called off the marriage. Squealing in happiness, Lulu hugged Akashi out of excitement, "Oh my god, Seijuro-kun! We did it! Thank you!"

Akashi can't help but smile as well, "Yes, thank you as well. You played your part well." With that, the two families went their separate ways, the two fathers sighing at how they were defeated by their children. In the end, there's still a place in their hearts for their children; there was no way they could really say no to their children's wishes.

"You resemble your mother, Seijuro," Akashi's father lamented, "She has never approved of my way of raising you, but she went along because she understood that it was necessary for your survival. She has always wished for your freedom, so I allowed you basketball because that was her gift to you." The older man then laughed bitterly, "If she is still alive, she would bite my head off for doing this to you. Out of all the people I know, your mother was the only one who dares to oppose me."

Staring out of the window, the older Akashi sighed, "I guess that is why I fell in love with her…" "Because you love the challenge Mother was," Akashi finished his sentence for him, surprising him. "That's right; she was a tough one. When I was courting her, she would purposely do things that tested my patience," he smiled at the fond memories of his wife.

"Your mother was a commoner, like that girl of yours," the older Akashi confessed, "She has never wanted to be involved in the business of rich people like us. She hates me at first, hence the things she did. However, I refused to give up, standing up for her in front of my father. I earned her respect and soon she was moved by my sincerity, agreeing to be my life partner."

Akashi listened on with interest, "I never knew Mother was such a brave person; she was always so gentle." "Your mother is a gentle person by nature. She fought me to protect her loved ones and herself. People like us do not really have the best reputation among the commoners," his father agreed. Akashi nodded, and his father continued, "I was wondering when will be the time for you to stand up for your girl like I did. Imagine my surprise when it happened the other way round."

Hearing the respect in his father's voice, Akashi can't help feeling proud, "Flame has always been like this." His father turned back to him, "Tell me more about her." Surprised, Akashi complied, "Flame…is naïve and mature at the same time. She always believes in the good of everyone, but not to the point that it's annoying because she understands that everyone has a dark side to them as well.

"To put it more accurately, she trusts others easily. She tries to put others before herself, but there were times she is a little more selfish, which she tries not to. Flame doesn't have any outstanding skills, but her understanding soothes you. She's very protective of her friends, even when she can't protect herself. She is sensitive to people's feelings too.

"Her flaw is that she is easily swayed by her emotions. She gets hurt easily, but she tries to get back up on her feet. Flame has an inferiority complex, always thinking that she is below others when she isn't." Hearing that, the older Akashi hummed, "Inferiority complex? I don't really see it." "She hides it well with confidence, but it's there," Akashi explained, "She always insists that she isn't smart, that she isn't beautiful, that she is nothing compared to other girls."

"That's something you should cure, Seijuro," his father pointed out, "That girl might not be outstanding, but she has strength that no one could see. Her beauty is a silent song, only heard by those that can appreciate it." Akashi smiled, "So even Father thinks that way. However, I think it is this inferiority complex that helps her grow. If she doesn't think lowly of herself, she wouldn't improve. Of course, I will do something if it gets worse."

Akashi's father sighed; his son has seen further ahead of him again. "Aren't you going to contact her?" he asked after a moment's silence. "No," Akashi replied with a teasing smile, "I want it to be a surprise. I wonder if I would get a slap." This made the older Akashi smile as well, "You really are master of mind games, aren't you, Seijuro? You could even think of harmless ones."

Akashi just him an innocent look, as if not understanding his words, but he knew better. He may not have spent much time with his son, but he always observed Akashi from a distance. He knew Akashi has charisma, able to play everyone into his hands. That poor girl is no different, but instead of suffering like others, she would enjoy it, as well as Akashi's honest side.

Well, once he retires, he can safely entrust the company to Akashi.

* * *

 _I really want to know what does Akashi's parents look like. I bet his mother is a real beauty! -Soranryu_


	13. Chapter 13

_In Flame's POV. Enjoy! -Soranryu_

* * *

I entered the classroom as usual and was greeted by my classmates as usual. Everything went on as usual, but something was off. Reo and the rest seemed to be hiding something from me. During my free period, I headed up to the roof, only to find Mayuzumi absent. Now that's really weird; Mayuzumi should be up here at this time.

After school, I made my way to the gym. Somehow, my guts tell me that I would find something there. Sure enough, they were there. "Okay, what's going on?" I asked, my irritation showing a little. "What do you mean, Flame-chan?" Kotaro answered my question with a question as he did a lay-up. "Don't play dumb. Something's going on and I want to know what," I stated firmly, crossing my arms over my chest.

Giving up, Reo handed me a newspaper. Taking it sceptically, I flipped through it before coming to a page with a dog-ear. "Marriage between Akashi Family and XXX Family Cancelled" was what the article read. "I'm not dreaming, right?" I asked, not believing my eyes. "I'm hurt. How can you not trust me?" a knock landed on my head and the voice I missed so much sounded from behind me.

"Seijuro," I breathed and turned around, wanting to see him. However, before I could, Eikichi intercepted and blocked my view. "Sorry, Flame-chan, but this is part of the plan," he apologised before Reo covered my eyes with a black cloth. "Guys, what's going on? Let me go!" I panicked and tried to fight, but obviously, I'm no match for three guys who play basketball.

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down, "Flame-chan, stop moving, or you're gonna get hurt. Trust us, okay?" Reo's voice sounded and I settled down, knowing that they won't do anything bad. Once I stopped struggling, they gently nudged me to get me walking, leading me somewhere outside of the gym. Then, all of the sudden, cheers sounded.

We stopped, and before I knew it, an apology was whispered into my ear and there was no one beside me before I knew it. "Reo, Kotaro, Eikichi, where did you guys go? Guys?!" I turned around, but I couldn't see with the blindfold, and I couldn't sense them anywhere near me. The cheers are still going on, but I have no idea what's going on.

Pulling at the bounds on my hand, I soon realise that they were loose and untied my hands with ease. Next, I hastily undo my blindfold, wanting to know what is happening around me. Blinking my eyes to adjust to the bright light, I found myself in the middle of the school court. Looking up, the sight made my heart stop beating. Shifting my vision from the words hanging on the school building in front of me down to the person in front of me, I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

He said nothing, holding out a hand towards me. "Seijuro…" his name slipped out of my mouth as the sight of him, wearing a suit with a gentle smile. As I looked into his red eyes, they searched mine for an answer. Not giving a damn about the crowd of students around us, I ran straight into his arms. "You came back!" was all I could get out as I wrapped my arms around him tightly, afraid to let go.

"Of course," he replied soothingly, "where can I go when my heart is with you?" Pulling back a bit, he stared down at me, "What do you say, Flame?" I leant up and kissed him, "You know my answer well enough."

 ** _"_** ** _Will you marry me, my Empress?"_**

* * *

 _A short chapter to end off the story. Thank you so much, Minna-san! *bows* I hope that the story is enjoyable! Reviews are much appreciated! Disclaimers: I'll say it once again that Kuroko no Basket and all the characters do not belong to me, except for Flame! -Soranryu_


End file.
